


A Wretch Like Me

by fn_nancy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Lawyer John, Pre cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_nancy/pseuds/fn_nancy
Summary: Though he hadn't seen him in nearly two decades, John recognized the man who entered — Joseph Seed, his brother. Those same cheekbones, that same jawline, only broadened by manhood. The same calm, level gaze; the same solemn demeanour.
Relationships: John Seed & Joseph Seed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Far Cry Fanzine 2020





	A Wretch Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tales From the Bunker" zine. The accompanying art piece can be found [here](https://pheedraws.tumblr.com/post/622455520205373440/fiat-justitia-ruat-caelum-let-justice-be-done). (I can't stop looking at it, it's so beautiful.)

John absentmindedly tapped his desk with his forefinger. No matter how hard he tried to will his gaze not to glaze over, the pounding in his head—the final remnant of a hangover—inevitably broke his concentration.

His fault, for going to that party last night. When he'd woken this morning, he'd nearly thought his head would split open. Although he had to admit, finding himself abed with two beautiful women sweetened the deal considerably. Pity he couldn't recall the events that had brought them there, or their names.

After realizing he'd read the same sentence for the umpteenth time, John pushed the case notes away. He'd just have to wing it.

The phone trilled. With a sigh, he pressed the speaker button.

"Yes, Carla?"

"There's a man without an appointment who wants to see you, sir."

He frowned. He was in no mood to meet some random person, but he asked, "What's his name?"

"Joseph Seed."

He swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"He says his name is Joseph Seed, sir."

"Let him in." He paid no attention to her response.

Without realizing it, he'd stood, bracing his hands on the desk. It was all he could do to keep his breathing under control as he stared the door down.

After an eternity, it opened.

Though he hadn't seen him in nearly two decades, John recognized the man who entered—Joseph Seed, his brother. Those same cheekbones, that same jawline, only broadened by manhood. The same calm, level gaze; the same solemn demeanour.

An uncharacteristic uncertainty seized John's throat as he slowly rounded his desk. "You ... you're ... ?"

"Hello, brother."

John practically threw himself at Joseph, burying his face in his shoulder. He barely choked out, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Joseph rubbed his back soothingly, and his voice cracked with emotion as he said, "Brother, you ought not to have feared. Our reunion was preordained."

"Preordained?" He looked up at Joseph's face. _Preordained_ sounded like _fate_ , which sounded like _God_. He hadn't thought of God in years, not since leaving his parents' home. God didn't want to have anything to do with someone like him.

"Yes." Joseph smiled through his tears. "Brother, there is much I have to tell you, but first, I would like to know all you've done in these long years we've spent apart."

_God have mercy._

In the back of his mind John had known, all these years, that he had all the tools needed to find his brothers. But he hadn't done so. He knew what he was, and he knew that anyone sensible would reject him.

But he couldn't lie to his brother. Oh, he'd lie to everyone else, but never family.

So he told his story. Adopted by the Duncans, a wealthy couple from Atlanta. For the first few years, beaten daily until he confessed his sins, because they saw him as spiritually tainted. Going to law school. Getting the call that his parents had died. Graduating at the top of his class, and then—

"Were you?"

He stared at Joseph, uncomprehending.

"You said your parents thought you spiritually corrupt. Were you?"

Joseph's eyes bore into John's own. Their serene depths would brook no dishonesty.

John turned away, whispering, _"Yes."_ Joseph didn't ask him to elaborate, but he told everything—the lying, the blackmail, the wild parties rife with sex and drugs. Pure deceit was the only way he'd made it this high; no part of his life was sacred.

By the time he finished his eyes were dry, his voice level. With reluctance he turned back to Joseph, expecting condemnation, but instead was startled by Joseph's arms wrapping around him tightly. 

"All will be forgiven, brother." Joseph pulled away a little, pressing his forehead against John's, and John closed his eyes in his bewilderment. "You are not tainted, John. God has great plans for you. He gave me a vision, and the three of us—you, I, and Jacob—will save His righteous from the Collapse."

John's eyes snapped open. "You've seen Jacob?"

"Not yet. But with your connections, I've no doubt we'll find him."

"Of course. But ... the Collapse?"

Joseph nodded, pulling away. He rounded John's desk to the window that ran the length of the wall, and watched the street below. "The cataclysm that will end the world as we know it. You can feel it coming, can't you? People are growing more wicked by the day. No one knows what it is to be good anymore. The end is rapidly approaching, and when it comes ..." His solemn tone told the rest.

John considered it. He wasn't the only corrupt person around, and certainly not the worst by far. He knew his colleagues' every sin. The world was filled to the brim with liars, cheaters, adulterers, murderers, rapists, and worse.

Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"When do we start?"

Joseph smiled. "In due time. First, I would like to get reacquainted with you more."

John's cheeks burned. "I should have asked before. How have you been, all these years?"

"That can wait for another time. I'm sure you're busy."

He laughed. "I'll cancel everything. You're my brother I haven't seen in decades—who cares about work!"

"As much as I would enjoy spending the rest of the day with you, brother, you must keep up appearances for a little longer." Joseph's tone lightly chided. "At least until we can find Jacob."

They made plans to meet once John was off work. As they embraced for a final time, John found himself clinging to Joseph, suddenly terrified that once his brother walked out that door, he'd never see him again.

"It's all right, John," Joseph said gently. "I will return. We may be brothers, but I'll look over you as I will the rest of our flock—as a father. Neither of your earthly fathers were honourable men, but I will strive to be so."

John nodded, unable to speak. 

With a final squeeze of his shoulder, Joseph turned and left.

Once again John braced himself on his desk, trying to calm his racing mind. New hope budded within him, spilling out of him with laughter. His headache had cleared. He'd never felt so light.

But Joseph was right—he had to keep up appearances, at least for now. As one of God's chosen, he'd abide with these profligates as long as needed.

He straightened his tie. There was work to be done.


End file.
